


Something Simple

by ExoticGhosts



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Sandwiches, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony also cant make sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExoticGhosts/pseuds/ExoticGhosts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steve makes it obvious that he doesn't want special treatment, Tony tries other, simple, displays of affection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Simple

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boi! Here it is, my first story I'm publishing. I kept it short and sweet. I also may or may not have gotten inspiration from when I made chicken salad and we didn't have any bread, so had to eat it with an english muffin so... Enjoy Tony's failing.

Tony had been glowing all week. After months of flirting and pining, Steve had finally caught on and they were officially  _ a thing _ . The billionaire was quite proud of his new boyfriend and was determined to flaunt him every chance he got. They went to expensive restaurants, red carpet events, and anything Tony could think of. He had even taken Steve out to Per Se, New York’s most expensive restaurant (and paid a few extra bucks to skip the whole make-a-reservation-twenty-years-in-advance. Not that Steve had to know that). Pictures of them together appeared on the front cover of the top twenty magazines in the nation, and they at least got an article in the smallest news journal.

But yesterday, he had noticed something. Whilst shopping with Steve, the blonde had looked… uninterested. Tony’s hands tightened around the flannel he was holding up to his boyfriend’s chest. He gave a tight smile, “What’s wrong?”

Steve gave his own fake grin. “Nothing, I’m fine.”

“What? Is it- Is it the clothes because we can go to a different store. Or to a restaurant? Theater?”

Steve laughed, “No, Tony. It’s not that, it’s…” He gently pried the flannel from the shorter man’s hand and began folding it. “We’re always out. We’re always spending money. Well, you are.”

“Oh.” Tony’s eyes dropped, focusing intently on Steve’s hands as he placed the shirt back on the table.

“I appreciate it, the gifts and special treatment, but sometimes I think we should just hang out at home. Take it nice and slow. You don’t need to do all this to impress me.” He grabbed Tony’s hand. “Keep it simple.” He smiled.

So that is exactly what Tony is doing. Today, he promised himself, he would not spend money on Steve. He would not show him off. Of course, that doesn’t mean he has to stop making romantic gestures. He now stood at the bar with a silver platter in front of him, thoroughly proud of himself. He cleared his throat, “Steve!” No answer, “Cap!” Nothing, “Star-Spangled Sunshine?!”

“Yes, I’m right here.” Steve entered with a roll of his eyes. Tony smiled and waved his arm at the platter.

“Simple.”

Steve eyed him and then the plate. “Sandwiches?” Tony nodded.

“BLTs. Bacon, lettuce, _and_ tomato.”

Unable to hold it back, the blond laughed and picked up one of the sandwiches. “They’re on english muffins.”

“We were out of bread.” Tony pouted.

“And half of it is lettuce.”

Tony sighed, “Yeah, I got it. Bad sandwiches.” He pushed the platter aside and reached into a drawer. He slammed the tumbler down on the counter with more force than necessary and turned to retrieve his scotch.

Steve instantly felt guilty. “No, I’m sorry. You tried and it was a nice gesture.” His hand stopped Tony from drinking. “I’m sorry. Thank you.” Tony frowned and lowered the glass. “We can order a pizza or something. Or, I can make something.” Steve offered with a smile.

Tony gave a tired laugh, “Yeah, I like that. Something simple.”

“Something Simple."  



End file.
